Dreambut not only a dream
by BKMarissa
Summary: JJ, have a strange dream...Its a real one? Very strange...Sorry but i m not very good in summaries! Please R&R! Read and Review...P


**Its my first story about Criminal Mind! Is about JJ and Reid of course! Sorry for the errors, but I m a Portuguese girl! Please read…and I hope you like it!!**

"A forest? In the way of the city? It cannot be! It is impossible ". Then i saw a boat in the lake, the image started to be stranger and to want to disappear, but everything still seemed very clear, everything very clearly. They were three shades, two men clearly, to enter in a boat of river, a river that she don't know where itappeared ! "God, they bring it does not seem there to be...no... can be..." she thought. The first sight seemed a black bag of that one of the purchases... with food... but this age of front, because when it saw from above age to it without it doubts a bag...but a bag with food... was not only of cool meat exit of the slaughter house of human beings, was a human being, very probably of a body already without alive because it was inside of one of those black bags of morgue! "They will be legal doctors? It does not have very expensive of this...and take it for where ", with this and in an attempt of being able to hear what the men said she was come close, and it was hidden exactly behind a small tree in the edge of the river, much close to them

"Do you think everything is run like plan? "- said a man very short and potbellied.

"i hope so... i dont want Mary mad. In the last time everything ran great. It cannot have imperfections."- said the other tall men.

"i hope so too...wow boy."-said the low one, he look back and calling the other that until then had not opened his mouth. "help me to take this other bag, and for that I will pay you, boy." The other come close and helped it to enter in the boat. "Now it waits here with him, and you...dont be afraid, do you hear me? "-said him turning over to the short man, and he affirmed with his head. he started to move away from the edge and in the centre of the river he shot the body for there.

When i heard what they were to say, i found that i was in the height of if going even so before the short man is turned back and discovered that it was beyond watches them. Slowly i was arisen and started to move away myself, but when i already was to leave, i hear a "cnok" and i look at my feet...great i stepped on a branch... I look at them and..."Come on, i hear something...everything is run like we was planning" said the short man when he arrived. With this they started to run behind her, and when she more ran, more she seemed that she ran more slowly and they start to win more land.

Everything was run like plan... but hey had been discovered??!!" she thought. I ran and ran between trees, and plants until she felt something pulling her for behind and she fall in the cold and frozen soil.

"AHHH..." - she crying out. She looked at of a side for the other. She was alone, in her bed that in a still few hours she had lying. she was encircled with her sweated, never has a dream...nightmare like that... its seemed so real, nor when its parents had died in the car accident when she had only 5 years... and it are the moment most difficult for her.

She can sleep anymore, everything is turned in her head, and she tried to raise herself for her bed and go to take a water cup in her kitchen. In there, everything was quit, nothing change. She sat down in her sofa to look for the stars in the window in front for her sitting room. She tries to find one of them.

"Do you see, Fluffy" - she said turning over for her Persian cat that now sleep in her col. "That one is the bigger bear, the most prettiest star in the sky, when a person dies she turn herself into a star..."- she said laughing for the cat snow colour. "Spence told me that, in the last year... Now you understand why i come here all night, dont you? Maybe one of them can be that one of them can be mom and dad, and this try to say me they never let me alone... "- she said already with a tear in the eye, a tear that each time that thought about her parents came, was not a sadness tear... was a tear of home sicknesses... Where all her memories came as a very hot light and that it made it to dream! "i like you very much, you know Fluffy...come on, we need sleep..."- she said look into her cat eyes and he already ran in direction to her room and had been lain down in his primordial place. "You too, Bones, come on ..." - she took her head off her bed and look at her husky dog, he is white and black, who she calls Bones, but she dont know why! It is the only souvenir left for her last boyfriend, Danny, she worked for the FBI too, but he was promoted for a chair in the power: in two years ago!

With her eyes almost closed and almost nothing in hear gold colour head, Jennifer Jareau, sleeping in the heat of a summer night... to only think that tomorrow it went to be a long day...

**So what you think? Do you like it? Tell me something and I will do other ****Chapter! Please R&R!**


End file.
